


Stargazing and Fireflies

by HyoTea



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Cuddles, Established Relationship, Fireflies, Fluffy, How Do I Tag, M/M, My First Fanfic, Short, Sorry If I Didn’t Do Justice, Stars, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29227239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyoTea/pseuds/HyoTea
Summary: Seungsik is getting over a cold and misses the stars so he begs Seungwoo to take him out, arguing that he’s “getting better” and “the worst is over” so finally the older obliges.I suck at descriptions, my apologies.And also, if you haven’t watched fireflies but have them around, I highly recommend, it’s calming.
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kang Seungsik
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Stargazing and Fireflies

Seungsik gazed longingly out of the window, watching the sky darken as evening closed in. He’d just gotten over a cold, the only cues of having one being the slight fatigue and somewhat stuffy nose that still affected him.   
  


He got up, an idea forming in his mind. “Seungwoo,” he called loudly. Almost immediately the man in question appeared, concern clouding his expression.   
  


“Sik, is something wrong? Do you need more blankets, soup, hugs-“ Seungsik shook his head, giving his boyfriend a small smile.   
  


“You’re adorable but no. I want to see the stars.” Seungwoo frowned, clearly about to argue that Seungsik could most definitely not do that but Seungsik got the first word. “It isn’t like I’m crippled! Besides, I’m getting better and the worst is over! The fresh air can’t hurt me either; if anything, it’ll help.” Seungwoo was still not convinced and just stared at the younger.   
  


Seungsik decided to use a different tactic. “That isn’t all, though. You’ve been stressing out over my health so much and I really think this could also help you. Remember when we used to go out almost every night during summer? How calming and grounding it was? Well, maybe not grounding but you know what I mean. It was real and precious and something we shared. I miss it,” Seungsik finished, stepping closer and wrapping his arms around his boyfriend.   
  


A comfortable silence followed before Seungwoo stepped out of the hug, his gaze soft. “Fine, fine. As long as you’re getting better I guess we could go. I don’t want to stay out too long, it’s getting colder,” Seungwoo said, melting when Seungsik’s eyes lit up brighter than any star could ever shine.   
  


Seungsik bounded out of the room, not caring if Seungwoo was following or not. Once he had registered the movement, Seungwoo took off after him, smiling to himself and shaking his head.   
  


***

They were greeted with the glint of fireflies and a beautiful glow illuminating their surroundings. Seungsik just grinned, pulling his coat tighter and skipping around the lawn. It was then that Seungwoo noticed the male had come outside with no shoes. He sighed but didn’t say anything; he didn’t want to rain on his love’s parade by reprimanding him for not thinking about his health.   
  


Instead, he walked over and gathered his boyfriend in his arms, pulling him to the ground so they could sit comfortably together. Seungsik laughed, a sound Seungwoo would never tire of hearing. There was silence as they watched fireflies flit about, disappearing and reappearing a few inches away. Seungwoo felt Seungsik shift to look up at the stars and glanced up at him. Seeing the smile on his face made all of Seungwoo’s previous worries about Sik’s health evaporate. At least for the moment—they’d be back when they returned home.   
  


“Isn’t it breathtaking?” Seungsik was, of course, referring to the landscape and nature around them but Woo didn’t care about any of that, all he saw was the man he fell in love with.   
  


“It is indeed,” he responded simply, resting his chin on Seungsik’s shoulder and closing his eyes. “I love you.”   
  


“I love you, too.”   
  


With the moon and stars glistening high in the sky and the fireflies dancing among the brush, the couple decided to restart their ‘escapades’. Even though Seungwoo would never admit it, he agreed just to see Seungsik happy, for that was all he ever wanted. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that, I actually didn’t really know how to finish this up or how I wanted to go so I’ve been putting it off for a while, but I finally got around to finishing it. 
> 
> This is the first fanfiction I’ve actually ever completed. I’ll either go on forever or give up (usually the latter) so even if this ends up being a terrible read, I feel happy and proud. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, I’ll try to write more, can’t guarantee much though, my motivation comes and goes. <3


End file.
